Reunion
by oficialyobsesed
Summary: Basically just a two-shot of Thor returning to earth and he and Jane's ahem, 'activities' upon his return.  First Lemon in the story eventually, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, try to hide your shock lol

Probably just a two shot on Jane and Thor's reunion. I'm pretty much just not mentioning the Loki part of the story unless I decide to continue the story past two chapters. For now it just focuses on the luvvv ;) I also don't have a beta or anything so I just edited it myself. Soooo sorry for the errors I didn't catch as I read it over and over lol.

It was a colder night than usual as Jane Foster sat by the fire and began what had become a nightly routine. She sighed softly as she stargazed from the same spot, and same chair in which Thor had taught her about the nine realms, including the one he was now presumably trapped in.

She chuckled at the memory thinking that although she had listened intently to what he had to say, there had, at the time, been a constant nagging in the back of her head that he could very well just be a crazy deranged homeless man.

It had been about a month and a half since he had left her with a promise to return. It killed her to not know why he hadn't come back yet, but she wasn't about to give up her search for a way to get back to him. If his absence was truly intentional, she at least wanted the opportunity to ask why and possibly to sick Darcy on him depending on his answer.

The political scientist had stayed on as a part of their research team as Jane's assistant. Only this time she was paid by S.H.I.E.L.D, a job that had Jane often wondering if it was just a way to keep Darcy from blabbing about the destroyer 'incident' to the press. For whatever the reason Jane was glad Darcy had stayed, and they had become quiet close in the time they had been working together.

The fire had begun to die down, and she took this as her cue that it was time to go to bed. She had stayed up late enough already as she did every night, and knew she would be getting up early as well to get back to work. Erik and Darcy had been on her enough lately about her lack of sleep, and she didn't need more nagging in the morning.

She took one more lingering look at the stars and made her way back to her trailer. She could have afforded an apartment by now with what S.H.I.E.L.D was paying her to research, but she preferred the trailer. It reminded her of him, and she wanted to be near by and ready to drive if there was ever any glimpse that the wormhole may be re-opening.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thor rode out to the end of the broken bifrost. Heimdall stood ever stoic at the nearly completed end. It had taken a remarkably short time to rebuild the bridge. Thor had feared that it would take months or even years to fix as he had no knowledge of exactly how it was build to begin with.

Heimdall greeted the prince with a short bow.

"She is asleep. Night has fallen in her realm. " He said, already anticipating Thor's motives for visiting.

"I came to ask about the bifrost actually. Will it be completed before Jane's research?"

"Yes, the bridge should be ready and usable in five days time."

Thor smiled more sincerely than he had since his return from Midgard. He clasped Heimdall's shoulder in thanks and mounted his horse to return to the castle. By this time word had spread all over Asgard about Thor's mortal love in Midgard, and Thor's parents were eagerly awaiting their first meeting with the woman who had tamed their headstrong son.

As Thor lay in bed that night he couldn't help but let his thoughts stray to what it would be like to share it with Jane. He would of course let her set the pace of their relationship upon his return but he couldn't help but long for more than just her company.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Five days later, around mid-day Jane and Darcy were hard at work in the lab. Well, Jane was hard at work. Darcy was playing solitaire on her laptop while occasionally getting Jane and herself some coffee. At another lab station Tony Stark was fast asleep with his head down on the desk. Darcy waded up some paper and threw it at his head, effectively waking him up.

"Huhh? Whaa?" Tony mumbled as he whipped the drool off his face.

"You're supposed to be helping us oh great one, not slobbering on the desk" said Darcy

"I am helping! It's not my fault Ms. Thunder queen over here keeps me up at all hours of the night checking and re-checking her data." Tony said, stretching his arms and shaking his head to wake up.

"Here, this helps" Darcy handed him a cup of coffee and proceeded to continue her game. He sighed, nodded his head in thanks and took a big gulp.

S.H.I.E.L.D had solicited the hero/genius's assistance in developing a working wormhole that would be able to bring what they considered a big asset to their organization back to earth. With both him and Jane working towards a solution their progress was speeding along and Jane's hopes were high that they were close to making a breakthrough.

She had been briefed on the intentions of S.H.I.E.L.D to create a team of some of the worlds more exceptional humans to assist in defending society from some of the other exceptional beings that would use their gifts for the wrong reasons. She hoped that Thor would see that her motives for wanting him back were very different from S.H.I.E.L.D's, and some of her reasons not nearly as innocent.

Although they shared a passionate kiss before his departure she wasn't sure exactly where they would stand if and when he returned. Did he miss her as much as she did him? Had he moved on thinking there was no way back? After all that Sif girl was awfully beautiful, and in some of the readings about Norse mythology that Jane had brushed up on the warrior woman was even his wife.

Sighing she decided there was no use worrying about it until she knew for sure, which she hoped was soon.

"We've been working for a while, do you guys want to order in some lunch? Pizza maybe?" Jane asked Darcy and Tony, knowing that neither was one to typically turn down an offer of pizza.

"On it." Tony said, drooling for the second time that day as he took the girls orders and placed the order online.

Tony and Darcy lazed around after their meal, too full to think about starting to work again just yet, as Jane was already back to work, not even done with her last slice.

"I don't know how you do it; you're up before all of us and go to bed last. How do you still have the energy to work this hard?" Tony said, lounging on a couch in the corner. Jane thought for a second before answering,

"What if it was Pepper?" Jane said and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Point taken." Tony stretched and got up, Darcy grumbling but following suite and the two got back to work. Darcy, deciding it was time to be useful, started organizing some of Jane's work and doing whatever she could to help.

As silence descended on the group, the sensors on Jane's equipment suddenly started going haywire, and they could visibly see the sky beginning to cloud over in a very unnatural way.

"Oh my god," Jane said through a smile as she looked outside and then checked the machines to double check, "Oh my god! Get in the car! Go go go!" She rushed the two outside.

"Wait a minute." Tony turned and grabbed a metal case from inside and proceeded to suit up in his emergency travel Ironman suit that he had only used once before at the racetrack. "You can never be too careful, we don't know exactly what's happening." His voice turning more robotic as the suite covered his face.

"Alright alright, let's go!" Jane was trying not to get her hopes up, but it was hard with the funnel that was slowly starting to descend from the sky out in the desert. She hopped into the van and barely waited for Darcy and Tony to get in before speeding off towards the anomaly.

"You know, I probably could have flown us over there…" Tony pointed out, but his observation was lost on Jane and Darcy just gave him 'she's hopeless' look so he gave up, chuckling at Jane's blind excitement. It was the happiest he had seen the young scientist in weeks and he hoped for her sake and his that the tornado-like funnel that was just beginning to reach the ground was the one she was looking for.

Stay tuned! This is most likely just a two-shot, I just wanted to write their reuniting scene because I'm too impatient to wait for the next movie :P Review! I'll be attempting my first lemon in the next chapter so bare with me :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor

Sorry this took so long! I was Job hunting and didn't have time to write. Thanks for waiting, and again sorry for any grammar mistakes : )

Thor stood with his father and Heimdall in the restored dome of the Bifrost. He could barely contain himself and his anticipation was palpable.

"Are you certain you wish to go alone?" Odin stared impassively at his first born son.

"Yes. It is the first time we are activating the Bifrost again, and I do not wish to risk anyone but myself should something go wrong." Odin nodded, proud of the changes Thor had gone through since his return. Thor stepped around to the opening as Heimdall slid the sword into the machine.

"Good luck my prince." Heimdall inclined his head in a small bow as Thor did the same in return. Smiling Thor felt the familiar pull and gripped Mjolnir tight as he was thrown through space towards where he hoped Jane would be waiting for him. It didn't take long and soon he was rushing towards earth. He landed down on one knee, with a hand on the ground to steady himself, and slowly stood.

At first he saw nothing and heard only the fluttering of his cape in the wind. He turned around and as the dust cleared he came face to face with a red metal hand with a glowing circle of blue light in the middle. The hand lowered slightly and he saw what looked like a robotic human face.

"I'm assuming this is him?" The creature said as he looked behind himself and his hand stopped glowing as he lowered it to his side.

Two figures emerged from behind the metal man. The first voice he heard was familiar and he recognized it as Lady Darcy.

"Oh yeah, it's him." He heard her say, but he was hardly paying attention. There stood Jane, staring back at him with a huge smile as a tear made its way down her face. Before he could say a word she was on him, squeezing him in a hug so tight she could almost have possessed the strength of an Asgardian herself. She quickly let go and took a step back looking slightly sheepish and unsure as she wiped away the tear.

"Um, I'm glad your back." She almost whispered and looked at the ground. He chuckled and tilted her face up to look at his.

"Me too." He said and didn't waste any more time before pressing his lips to hers. She sighed and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her up in a bear hug.

"Oh god we should have just dropped her off, I knew this would happen." Tony groaned. Darcy just stood there with a sigh.

"It's sooo romantic." She gushed while Tony's helmet pulled back to reveal his face. He stepped up and held his hand out as Thor turned to face him with his left arm still wrapped around Jane.

"Tony Stark. Nice to finally see the man behind the research." Tony said as Thor shook his hand slowly still slightly perplexed by the metal that seemed to encase his entire body. His questions were answered when the metal seemed to be folding in on itself and pulling away from his body. Finally the man was left in just a t-shirt and shorts that were presumably thin enough to fit under the suit.

"Where did you obtain this relic? It is truly amazing." Thor asked Tony while staring at the metal case in wonder. Tony chuckled,

"Made it myself actually. This baby's just a travel suite of course; I've got a more powerful one tucked away in my lair." Tony smiled as Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well, we should probably contact S.H.I.E.L.D. sooner or later. They come to check on us so much they're bound to show up eventually either way." Said Darcy, with Jane and Thor making goo-goo eyes like they were she wanted to get out of their presence a.s.a.p.

"Well…he might be tired. I mean, he did just travel between worlds. Maybe we should let him rest a little before we call them in. What do you think?" Jane said and then looked at Thor to determine how he felt. With the way Jane was looking at him he was beginning to suspect she had ulterior motives for waiting to contact S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yes. I could use a good meal and some rest. I worked throughout the night to help ensure the Bifrost would be completed on time." He smiled down at Jane and she smiled back. Jane then turned to Darcy and Tony.

"Would you guys mind driving the car back? It might be crowded with all of us in there." Said Jane.

"Ugh, I told you I should have just flown the two of you here." Tony groaned as he and Darcy walked back towards the car.

Thor turned to Jane and smiling, wrapped his arm around her waist and held his hammer towards the sky. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he took off to the sky. The experience of flying with Thor was not one that Jane was likely to ever get used to. She loved the feeling of being so close to him with the wind rushing past them on all sides.

She felt love for him, as well as a little lust, rush through her and she pulled herself closer and started giving him little kisses on his check and up and down his neck, ultimately nuzzling her face into it and staying there. She felt a shudder go through him and he pulled her even closer to him and kissed her hair.

They landed outside of the lab and Thor looked around, seeing the van with the others was still a few minutes away he scooped Jane up in his arms and headed towards her trailer. She let out a shocked gasp and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What on earth are you doing?" She said; starting to laugh more freely then she had in weeks.

"I've waited long enough to get more alone time with you Jane. I'm sure Darcy and the metal man will understand." Said Thor as he somehow managed to get the door of the trailer opened and then closed behind them with Jane still in his arms.

"I see you have acquired new chambers." Thor said as he noticed that the trailer, as well as the bed, was about two times larger than the last time he had seen it.

"Well I um, thought that if you returned, I mean um, when you did, you might need somewhere to um stay…" Jane looked up at him unsure, "I mean you don't have to I just didn't want you to be here with nowhere to go and, oomph!" Jane was cut off by Thor's lips against hers.

"Thank you Jane." He smiled down at her, and then finally set her down on the ground.

"You're welcome…" she sighed as his hands rubbed up and down her sides. He pulled her closer and started nuzzling her neck in much the same manor that she had done to him in the sky. She arched her neck to give him more access and he started to trail open mouthed kissed down her neck and over her collarbone and back up. She moaned and as her mouth parted he claimed it with his own and her hands tangled in his long hair. With a flick of his wrist he removed his cape and armor, and then took off his boots and returned to Jane quickly pulling her close again.

"Wait, wait, hold on!" Jane broke away suddenly and made a mad dash across the trailer to her dresser which she began to rummage around in. Thor just stood there in confusion with his arms still outstretched where Jane used to be. She returned with what she was looking for and Thor watched with bewilderment as she opened the trailer door, and hung a sock on the doorknob on the outside of the door before closing it again.

"What is the meaning of the sock?" Thor said with confusion.

"Uhh….it tells people we don't want to be disturbed, don't worry Darcy will know what it means." Jane chuckled slightly at Thor's expression.

"And you thought _me _strange." Said Thor through a laugh as he wrapped his arms back around Jane's waist and she returned hers to his neck. He was rougher now as he became more desperate to feel her against him and he turned them and pressed her against the wall. Without his armor she could feel his muscles under his shirt as they pressed against her. He kissed her with more passion then she had ever been kissed with before and she melted under his lips.

His hands ran down her sides and reached around and started to grope her butt and eventually lifted her up and she instinctually wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the now much larger bed and laid her down on her back and laid his body over hers. She ran her hands up his back under his shirt as they kissed, feeling his muscles ripple under her touch as she tried to pull his shirt off of him. He sat up and removed his shirt and then made quick work of Jane's as well.

They locked eyes and both were panting heavily. Jane reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra and pulled it off of her and tossed it to the side. She sat back on her elbows waiting self consciously for Thor to make the next move. Starting at her belly button he kissed his way up her stomach and in between her breast and then finally her mouth. He pulled away

"You are beautiful Jane; you've no reason to feel self-conscious." He smiled and then without warning bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped and arched up into his mouth, letting out a moan she could barely control as he licked, sucked and occasionally bit her nipples. After a few minutes of this he smirked at her in that cocky way of his and started licking a path down her flat stomach to where she still was wearing her jeans.

After getting a nod from her in acceptance he began to remove her jeans and then she was left in only her panties. He ran his hand up her legs until they rested on her inner thighs and he slowly pushed them apart. He leaned down and ran his tongue over her womanhood over her underwear and she let out a loud groan. Without asking for permission this time Thor easily ripped her underwear off of her body and threw it to the side to join her bra.

She only had a moment to blush at being fully exposed until his mouth pressed against her pussy. His tongue explored every inch of her as she writhed underneath him. She couldn't stop squirming as the pleasure coursed through her body so he grabbed her hips and held her down, which made her moan even more. He then focused on her clit, sucking on it and then finally biting on it slightly and sending her over the edge in the process.

She moaned out his name and shook as she rode her orgasm out to the end. She didn't move, just laid there panting for a little while. Thor rested his chin on her stomach and looked up at her smiling like an idiot while he waited for her to recover. She looked down and giggled at his expression and then sat up, which made it so he had to as well.

"Your still, wearing pants, that's not fair." Jane panted out as she tried to control her breathing.

"Fair enough my lady, have at them." He smiled as he stood and waited for her to remove his trousers.

She laughed and came to sit at the end of the bed and gave a little bow,

"Yes your majesty." She smiled as she undid his pants and slowly and pulled them down to the floor. He kicked them off and pushed them aside. The mood became more intense as she made eye contact with him and slowly reached out and brushed her fingers down the large bulge at the front of his boxer-brief like undergarments. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. She pressed a little harder and he let out a groan and reached down to press her hand even closer with his own.

She gripped the sides of his underwear and slowly pulled them down and he lifted his legs up to get them up. She stood up and placing a hand on his chest, pushed until he sat down on the bed. She got down on her knees and ran her hands back and forth up his calves.

"You don't have to Jane..." Thor said, although he was very much hoping that she wouldn't listen to him.

"I want to." She said, smiling up at him and licking her bottom lip and then biting it slightly before reaching forward and softly grabbing him in her hand and stroking up and down a few times before tightening her grip a little. Thor groaned loudly and couldn't help but slightly buck his hips up into her hand. He began to breathe even harder and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations she was creating. His eyes flew open and his head involuntarily arched back when she unexpectedly started to take him in her mouth.

She worked him in her mouth for only a few minutes before he couldn't take anymore and pulled her off of him and twisted them around so that he was pressing her into the bed. Their tongues fought for control while he palmed her breasts and ground himself into her center. He could feel how wet she was and knew she was ready. She moaned loudly into his mouth and twisted her hands into his hair. He was rock hard at this point and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her, asking for permission with his eyes. She smiled and thrust her hips up slightly as an invitation.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill." She said. He wasn't quite sure what she meant by that but he continued anyway. He returned her smile and captured her lips again as he pushed into her. She gasped into his mouth as he thrust against her slowly, and then gained momentum as he was spurred on by her moans and whimpers. She scratched his scalp with her nails and pulled his hair, making him groan along with her.

After a few minutes Jane pushed on his shoulder so that he would roll onto his back. She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips, slowly thinking down onto him. He was practically purring with contentment at the position and he grabbed her breast as she rode him. He teased her nipples with his thumbs and then slowly ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her hips. He tightened his grip as he felt himself getting close to release.

He sat up with Jane still in his lap and suckled on her nipples while she continued to ride him. She moaned louder than before and he felt her posting start to become uneven as she got close. He reached down to rub her clit and she lost her composure and screamed out in the most intense orgasm she had ever had. He wrapped his arms around her and followed her into orgasm a few quick, hard thrusts later, groaning into her shoulder.

They didn't move or say anything for a while. Thor rubbed his hands up and down her back and she hummed happily as they caught their breath. She pulled back from resting on his chest and smiled at him as he smiled back. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her in for a chaste kiss on the mouth.

"I admit I have been thinking of being with you like this for some time now." Thor said. For the first time that night he looked a little shy. "Perhaps even since before I left Midgard."

"Me too." Jane whispered as she leaned forward and laid her head on his chest and shoulder and he laid them backwards onto the bed. They fell asleep together wrapped in the sheets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darcy squealed as she saw the sock on Jane's trailer door and rushed Tony inside to get away.

"Ew ew eww!" She shrieked once they were inside.

"That's something I could have gone without seeing for the rest of my life." Tony sighed as he sat at the table in the lab. "I miss Pepper."

"Gross." Darcy gave him a T.M.I. look as he shrugged unapologetically. She sighed and went to start another pot of coffee but though better of it and instead started making them both a strong drink. She handed Tony his glass and held hers up in a toast.

"Cheers to our first night off!" Darcy said. Tony smiled and clinked his glass against hers.

"And cheers to a new loosened up Jane!" Tony exclaimed. Darcy gasped in mock offense and giggled as she pushed him off his chair.

Ok so hopefully you guys liked the lemon and if not, I still had fun writing it so it's all good : ) review review review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Another Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor

So ForEver-A-DayDreamer suggested I should write a Tony and Pepper lemon and I thought that sounded fun so here it is. also if I decide to do another chapter I'll probably go with RachelAnneGrey's idea that they go to Asgard and meet his parents and have more sex lol So let me know what you guys think about that and if you approve ill try to get it done.

Oh and also it was pointed out to me that I forgot to address the fact that Jane doesnt know why he was gone so long, so if I make it to a fourth chapter I'll deal with that then, sorry about the oversight!

Tony looked out the window of his jet as it took him back home. Since Thor had returned he and Jane decided a little break in their work would be acceptable. They were still going to finish the project, but now that the original method for traveling between worlds was re-established, their working pace had somewhat diminished. He planned on returning to New Mexico to help Jane and get to know Thor better, but for now he needed to be home for a while, to check on his company, and to spend some much needed time with a certain red-headed CEO.

Watching Thor and Jane reunite had made him miss Pepper like crazy and he couldn't wait for her to give him that sexy, disapproving scowl. The pilot announced their descent and he gathered his things and tried to calm down so he didn't make too much of a fool of himself. Although he knew Pep would most likely find it endearing, though she would never say so out load. On second thought maybe he should make a fool of himself…

As they pulled to a stop he shook his head to clear his thoughts and proceeded down the steps onto the tarmac. When he looked up he saw Pepper standing by one of his many ridiculously expensive cars, holding her clipboard stuffed with papers and looking every bit the business woman she was. He smirked, winked and let out a low whistle as he approached her, and ahhh there is was, the sexy scowl. But it was soon followed by a genuine smile. It seemed the time spent apart had made her miss him just as much as he missed her and she couldn't completely contain her excitement at finally being together again.

She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek and then proceeded to turn around to get in the car.

"That's it? That's all I get?" Tony said dejectedly, putting on his best sad face.

"For now." Pepper gave a little smile that she only reserved for special occasions before she turned back to the car. He knew what that smile meant and grinned like a little boy before giving her butt a little smack and almost running to the other side of the car.

"Tony!" Pepper gave her best scandalized face before huffing and getting in the car.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Tony's home and a slightly disheveled looking Pepper emerged from the car followed by a rather smug looking Tony.

"Would you like to come in for a drink?" Tony said with his most charming smile. Pepper checked the time and sighed.

"I guess I have a little time to spare." She gave her little grin again before walked past Tony and towards the house. He eagerly followed her up to the front door, unlocked it, and followed her inside. As soon as the door was closed he was on her. He pulled her close and started kissing and biting at her neck. He took the clipboard from her hands and set it on a side table in the room. He then kissed up her neck and began to give her surprisingly tender kisses.

"I thought you were going to make me a drink?" Pepper said breathlessly in between kisses, barely able to form words while Tony's hands were moving up and down her body.

"Did I say that? Hmm, I don't recall…" Tony ran his hands down her back and groped her backside pulling her closer and grinding into her. She could tell he was very happy to see her again and moaned as he lightely bit her shoulder and backed her up toward the couch. He unexpectedly pulled back a little and looked right at her. Both were panting in anticipation as they stared at each other.

"I missed you so much Pep." He whispered. She put a hand up and stroked his face. He was usually so sarcastic and roguish that only she ever saw him get sentimental like this, and even then it was few and far between.

"I missed you too Tony." She smiled up at him and then wrapped a hand in his hair and pulled him down to meet her mouth with his. He moaned and backed her up further to lay down on the couch. He started tearing at her suit like a mad man.

"Would you calm down? This was expensive!" Pepper chuckled as she helped by taking off her jacket and undershirt until she was just in a red lacy bra. Tony groaned appreciatively and started working her skirt down her legs to reveal gold colored panties.

"Love the color scheme." Tony became even harder at the sight of her wearing his colors, which in his book marked her as his, though no one would ever see them if he had anything to do with it.

"Thought you would." Pepper said, watching through hooded eyes as Tony ripped off his shirt and kicked off his pants. He leant back down and attacked her neck and chest, reaching around as she arched up into him to undo her bra and rip it off. He started to lick down to her breasts taking one in his mouth and sucking it until she was writhing underneath him before switching to the other. He reached down to push her panties to the side and slid a finger into her. He continued to play with her with his hand and then began to suck on her neck, slipping a second finger in.

"Tony please…" Pepper begged as she reached down and grabbed him through his underwear. He gasped and moaned as she pushed down his underwear with her feet and grabbed him again and began to stroke him. "I need you inside me." She said, making eye contact and gripping him harder. He groaned and pulled her up only to turn her around and bend her over the back of the couch. He removed her underwear and then ran his hands up her back and reached around to message her breasts, entering her at the same time without warning.

She gasped and started to pant as he began to move. He kissed and bit the back of her neck and shoulders and whispered her name into her ear as he took her from behind. After a few minutes Pepper pushed backwards and turned around making Tony whine at the loss. She smirked and then pushed him down on the couch and straddled his waist. He moaned again and grabbed her hips as she lowered herself down onto him.

She captured his lips and began to rid him and he guided her hips with his hands. She gripped his hair and pulled as she bit and then licked his ear. He groaned and started to buck up into her at a frantic pace, holding her to him with his arms wrapped around her. She shrieked and moaned loudly as she got closer to falling over the edge. He began to moan almost constantly and hold her even tighter to him. She let out another scream as she came, riding him until the waves of pleasure stopped. He gasped as she clamped down on him and came hard almost right after she did.

She collapsed onto him and buried her head in his neck. He kept his hands on her back and then rubbed them up and down her thighs. They lounged there for a while, not moving and exchanging kisses from time to time.

"So did you say something about getting me a drink earlier?" Tony said, smiling at the indignant look on her face as she sat back to look at him. She smirked and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Only because you've been gone so long and I missed you." She said as she got up and stretched as she heading for the kitchen.

"But don't be expecting this on a regular basis!" She said as she turned to see him lounging arrogantly with his hands behind his head. She came back a few minutes later wearing a robe and carrying two drinks with her. She sat down next to him and he frowned, unhappy that she had covered up. She slapped his hand away as he blatantly tried to pull her robe apart.

"Calm down!" She laughed as he gave her the puppy dog eyes that usually were her undoing. "I'm tired, let me recover a little and enjoy my drink." He sighed and relented, picking up his drink and relaxing back onto the couch.

"You sleeping over?" He asked, turning his puppy dog eyes back on as he looked up at her. She sighed and smiled.

"Of course." She ran her hands through his hair. "As long as you supply me with drinks and a repeat performance."

"Of course." He repeated, smiling up at her and humming as she continued to play with his hair and closing his eyes. "Love you Pep. "

"Love you too Tony." She said as she leaned down to give him a quick kiss. To which he responded by jumping up, throwing her over his shoulder, and carrying her up to his room.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed the first two chapters! Hope you enjoyed this like I said I'll be getting back to Thor and Jane next chapter if I continue. Which will be more likely if this one gets some reviews :P just sayin, thanks again for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Asgard

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor

I'm time traveling a little backwards here, the beginning of this chapter is the morning after Thor's return, so Tony might pop up but that's only because he hasn't left to go see Pepper yet :P Theoretically I should have done this chapter first but I just couldn't help myself and wanted to write the Tony and Pepper chapter first. Probably due to the fact that I was watching Sherlock Holmes and was under the influence of Robert Downey Jr. mmmm…anyway, back to Thor and Jane :]

Jane woke up slowly, she felt unusually well rested and it took her a few seconds to remember why. Once she registered all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours she shot up and looked next to her and released a breath of relief at seeing that Thor was still there and it hadn't all been a dream. Then she began to chuckle and smile uncontrollably as she registered that he was still asleep, and apparently had at some point in the night positioned himself so that his body was totally above all the covers and his head completely underneath the pillow.

She scooted over and carefully lifted the pillow off of him and smiled as she took in the sight of him with mussed up hair and his mouth ajar. If she listened closely she could hear a faint snore coming from him. She set the pillow aside and slowly crept backwards off the bed before backing up enough to get a running start. She ran as quietly as she could and jumped onto the bed in an attempt to scare him awake but at the last second he burst up off the bed and caught her before she could land.

She screamed and then laughed as he rolled them so that she was caught underneath him and then proceeded to go limp and pretend to be asleep again. She attempted to move him for about a minute to no avail before she felt his shoulders shaking from muffled laughter. He finally relented and sat up with his weight held by his arms on either side of her body.

"I'm afraid you underestimate my reflexes and hearing compared to yours." Thor said through a chuckle, leaning down to nuzzle her neck affectionately. She hummed contently and ran her hands up and down his back.

"I'll get you eventually." She replied and smiled at him as he sat back and looked at her. Jane felt as if they could stay there for years and she would never want to move. Suddenly something dawned on her, and she frowned before rolling them over so that she was sitting on his stomach and smacking him on the shoulder.

"What took you so long?" She glared at him.

"What?" He said through a confused smile at her sad attempt injure his shoulder.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" She said more softly as he rubbed his hands back and forth on her thighs and sighed.

"I couldn't. When I returned to Asgard, I fought with Loki," Thor stopped for a moment, sighed again and rubbed his face with his hands before continuing. Jane leaned down and brought his hands up to plant a kiss on his palm. "If the bifrost is left in one location for too long, it becomes a dangerous weapon with the ability to destroy whatever realm towards which it is directed. Loki had aimed it at Jotenheim, the realm of the frost giants, and was intending to destroy the planet entirely. I believe he hoped that father would see him as a man worthy to be king if he destroyed our oldest enemy, but I could not let him destroy an entire race, no matter how I felt about them."

Thor sat up, pulled Jane to him and wrapped his arms around her as if she would disappear from his life again if he let go. "In order to save Jotenheim I had to destroy the bridge to deactivate the bifrost as the beam had become too unstable to stop by hand. As the bridge shattered under Mjollnir a void opened and Loki fell into it." Jane saw his distress and kissed his neck and shoulder while tightening her grip on him.

"I know he made many mistakes before he fell, but he was still my brother." Jane pulled back and held his face in her hands and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I'm sorry; I can't imagine what it feels like to lose a sibling. If it makes you feel any better, I came up with a lot of other reasons you had been gone so long, and the bifrost being broken comes as a relief compared to my other ideas." She smiled sheepishly and regretted mentioning it as he looked at her curiously.

"What were your other theories?" Her embarrassed expression made him all the more curious as to what crazy ideas she had been concocting while he was gone.

"Well…Sif is very pretty…" She blushed and looked down as he gawked at her.

"Sif? Ha! You needn't worry about her Jane, she has and always will be a good friend and fighting companion, but that is all." He lifted her chin and smiled at her before pulling her in for a reassuring kiss that quickly turned into more as he flipped them over and showed her again how much he had missed her.

"Do you think they're awake?" Darcy chased her remaining fruit loops around her bowl as Tony checked his messages over a cup of coffee.

"Probably, I keep hearing giggles coming from the trailer and I don't think its Thor talking in his sleep." Tony drawled as he finished his coffee. Darcy snorted at the thought of Thor making any sound even remotely close to a giggle.

Eventually Thor and Jane made their grand appearance in the kitchen with matching goofy grins. Thor greeted Tony and Darcy before making a b-line for the coffee machine. Tony stood with a sigh.

"Well I wish I could stay, but I promised Pepper I would come home as soon as I could this morning."

"Pepper?" Thor asked

"My girlfriend." Tony said with a little smile.

"Oh.." Said Thor, not really knowing what a girlfriend was but deciding he would ask Jane later. Tony made his way over to Thor and held out his hand, which Thor shook, having learned the custom during his last visit to earth.

"It was good to finally meet you, I'll be coming back here in a week or so," hopefully with Pepper this time he thought to himself, "Hopefully we can get to know each other better then."

"Until then." Thor smiled back. As Tony left, Thor turned back to his coffee to take his first highly anticipated sip only to scrunch up his face like he was eating a lemon.

"Ugh! Jane! Someone has tampered with your coffee, this is awful!" Both girls laughed and Darcy got up to assist him.

"That's because there's no sugar in it muscles, here let me help you out." Darcy piled in some coffee creamer and half-n-half. "People who come from another world are always so entertaining." She mused as she handed him back his cup of coffee. He smiled and thanked her.

"I would like to see you two in Asgard. I'm sure it would be just as entertaining for me." He had Jane's full attention with that statement.

"Now that the bridge is fixed, could you bring us back there? Are you even allowed to?" She tried to hold back the million questions in her head bursting to be asked.

"If you wished, yes. We would have only to call Heimdall to open the bifrost. I was hoping you could come with me to meet my mother and father eventually anyway." He said the last part someone shyly. Jane gave him a big smile and Darcy let out a low whistle,

"Wow can you imagine meeting Odin? That would be crazy, he's like the Zeus of the Vikings." Darcy said in an awed voice. Jane suddenly looked a little overwhelmed. Not only would she be meeting the parents, but they were also gods. No pressure.

"You've nothing to worry about Jane. They already think you're wonderful." Thor smiled as she got up from the table and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug and let out a very un-Jane-like squeal.

"I never thought I'd get this chance in my lifetime. Especially after I thought I might have lost you forever." She looked up at him with big sappy eyes and he saw Darcy pretend to gag herself behind her.

"Well I think if you guys are going to go it needs to be soon, cause S.H.I.E.L.D. is probably going be here before long even if we don't contact them, and if they get here before you leave they'll probably want to talk for days about random crap." Darcy said with a sigh.

"You don't want to go with us?" Jane looked sad and a little scared at the concept of being the only one going, besides Thor of course.

"Nah, I'd just get in the way. I'll go next time. Besides, someone has to lead S.H.I.E.L.D on wild goose chases while you're gone to keep them distracted." She decided not to add that she also didn't want to be around them while they were in their "new relationship, lots of sex" phase. It just served to highlight her recent lack of lovin. Jane sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Ok, if you're sure. I'm going to go pack." Thor followed her as she practically skipped out to her trailer. He smiled at how happy she was; not even wanting to think about what he would be doing with himself right now if they hadn't fixed the bifrost when they did. Probably pathetically moping as usual.

"Jane," he started and hesitated a little, "Tony mentioned that Pepper was his girlfriend, what exactly does that mean?" He looked at her in his cute unsure way. She stood up from packing to answer.

"Oh, um, it means that they're together. That he's um, courting her, I guess you would say. It means they don't court other people." She looked down shyly. All the sudden somewhat unsure of where they stood. He leaned down and pulled her face to his for a quick kiss.

"Is that what we are Jane? Are you my girlfriend?" He smiled at her and kept his hand stroking her face.

"If that's what you want, then yes." She said, smiling more confidently now. "I suppose that makes you my boyfriend then too, which seems like a very weird thing to classify you as, seeing as you're the farthest thing from a boy I've ever seen." He puffed out his chest a little, and she slapped his shoulder to keep his ego from exploding. "We should get going. I didn't pack much because I'm guessing things work a little different there when it comes to clothing and hygiene." She hoisted her backpack onto her back and grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"You'll have everything you need. I'm sure Heimdall has already alerted father of my intention to return with you by my side." He smiled and brought their hands up to kiss the back of hers. They walked out of the trailer and Thor summoned Mjolnir to his hand. As soon as he gripped it in his hand again his armor returned in full, cape and all. Jane openly ogled him.

"I'll never get used to that." She smiled and laughed as he gave her his big grin and pulled her abruptly towards him to plant a kiss on her cheek before taking off or the bifrost site. As they touched down he turned towards her.

"Eventually you'll be able to do this standing on your own but for now it would probably be best if you held onto me." He instructed, before pulling her onto the symbols and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Very smooth." Jane said and grinned up at him before complying and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you ready? He confirmed once more. She smiled and nodded, feeling so excited she thought she might throw up. She couldn't believe this was actually happening, and was terrified that when they got to the other side she would wake up to find it had all been a good dream.

"Heimdall! Open the bifrost!" Thor called up towards the sky. And to his relief clouds began to collect above them. This confirmed that the bifrost was working in both directions. He could here Jane's heart beat quicken against him and kissed the top of her head to re-assure her everything was ok before tightening his grip on her slightly. She seemed to relax more in response.

As the tunnel descended upon them he lifted his hammer above them. It wasn't technically necessary but it would help stabilize them and he wanted to make Jane as comfortable as possible. They were sucked up into the vortex and he heard Jane gasp and clutch onto him as hard as she could. She looked around them in awe as they traveled through a tube of swirling colors. The trip took far less time then she had thought it would and before she knew it they were standing in the most amazing room she had ever seen, standing in front of the largest man she had ever seen. Thor strode up to him and they clasped arms.

"It is good to see you again my prince." Heimdall greeted him with a small smile; secretly relieved that the bridge had worked, even though he had known that it would.

"And you as well Heimdall." Thor returned the smile and then turned and held his hand out for Jane to join them. "Heimdall, this is Jane, Jane, this is Heimdall." He smiled proudly at her. Heimdall reached down to take her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. If this is how all men treated women in this world, she could definitely get used to it.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Lady Jane." She blushed and returned the sentiment before stepping back to Thor's side. "The King and Queen await your arrival and the end of the bridge your highness." He gave them one last small smile before returning to his post. Jane turned to look out at the bridge, still in awe of all that she had just seen and was now seeing. She could clearly see why it was referred to as the rainbow bridge. Different colors of light reflected off of it and it almost looked like a bridge made of flat rock candy.

They flew to the end of the bridge to greet the King and Queen. He introduced her to them the same way he had to Heimdall and she had her hand kissed yet again, but this time by Odin. Frigga opted for a motherly hug. She couldn't believe she was standing with the Gods and Goddesses of Norse mythology. It seemed like she was introduced to dozens of people before it was time to go to bed. She said goodnight to Thor and they shared a lingering look before she followed Frigga to the chambers that she would be sleeping in. She felt a little disheartened that she couldn't sleep in the same room as Thor, but those sorts of rules seemed to be the same no matter what realm you were in.

Her bed was huge and the sheets were the softest she had ever felt. She sighed in happiness and nuzzled down into the bedding to attempt to get some sleep. She tossed and turned for a while before she sat up in frustration. There was no way that after a day like that she could fall asleep so easily. She stood and stared out the windows for awhile just trying to take in the completely new and different world that was all around her, until she heard a soft knocking on the door.

She had an inkling as to who it might be and rushed to the door and opened it to find a sheepish looking Thor on the other side. She reached out and grabbed his hand to pull him inside. He was about to speak before she silenced him by pressing her lips to his.

"I'm glad you came, I couldn't sleep either." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist. She took in his sleepwear and decided this might be her new favorite outfit of his, if only because she would get to take it off.

"I'm glad you were awake, I feared I would travel all the way to your room only to find you fast asleep." He smiled back down at her before taking in her appearance as well. He felt his breath catch in his throat at her tight tank top and tiny shorts. He pulled her closer and rubbed his hands down her sides and leaned down to start kissing her neck. His hands continued down, grabbed her backside and pulling her even closer. She moaned and arched her head back to give him more access to her neck and collar bone. He finished with her neck and started feverishly kissing her mouth as he backed them up toward her bed. Frustrated with the slow progress he scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way.

He sat down at the edge of the bed with her straddling his lap and running her fingers through his hair. They slowly started taking off clothing until they were naked and pressed up against each other as he pushed her down into the mattress. To her surprise he pulled her arms above her head and held them both down with one hand at her wrists. She gasped as he dipped his head down and took her right nipple into his mouth and messages her other breast with his free hand. After a few minutes of switching back and forth the hand on her breast moved down to explore between her legs. She started making embarrassing uncontrolled noises as she got closer to coming but he didn't let up until she was arching off the bed with her release.

He released her hands and they laid there for a few minutes while she caught her breath and tried to compose herself. She rolled onto her stomach and looked at him and was surprised to find him staring back with barely controlled lust. Before she could make a move he climbed on top of her and rubbed against her from behind while lightly kissing and biting her neck. She moaned and arched up into him from the bed. He slid her legs apart, wrapped an arm around her stomach and pulled her up so she was on her knees with her upper body still lying on the bed. He pushed into her without much warning and she let out a loud strangled moan. He moved into her slowly for a while, trying to make up for entering her without warning before she became impatient.

"Harder.." she groaned as he reached forward and grabbed her breasts in his hands. He moaned and let loose the frenzied pace he had been holding back. He leaned over her and wrapped an arm around her waist and braced himself on the bed with his other arm. Both of them were panting and moaning as he slid in and out of her. He was getting close so he breathed into her ear,

"Come with me Jane." She let out another embarrassing noise and fell over the edge with him when he bit down where her neck met her shoulder. They stayed where they were for a few seconds before he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms. They were quiet for a while, both trying to catch their breath.

"Wow.." Jane breathed out, hugging him even closer as if he would disappear. Thor hummed in agreement and kissed the top of her head. They laid there together for a while, cuddling and talking about random things before Thor sighed and sat up.

"I should probably return to my chambers." He leaned down to kiss away the small pout that had appeared on her face at the thought of him leaving. He held her face in his hand, "Someday our chambers will be one in the same, and I won't have to leave." He leaned in for one more kiss. "Deal?" he smiled as she gave him a blinding one in return.

"Deal."

Yay I finally got this chapter out! sorry it took so long! I've been busy moving back in to my college house over the last month and just dealing with life in general lol Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to let me know if you did (or didn't) in a review ;)


End file.
